luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shivers
Shivers, the Wandering Butler (Japanese: セ・ノバスチャン Se Nobasu-chan) is one of the portrait ghosts that was freed by King Boo in Luigi's Mansion. In life, Shivers served as a butler for his unnamed master, and died at the age of 72. According to the Game Boy Horror, he wanders around aimlessly looking for the will he thinks his last master left and hoping he is in it. He is afraid of fire to the point that when he sees it, he runs in fear. He is smitten with the beautiful Melody Pianissima, but it seems that she does not return his affections at all. After The Floating Whirlindas are captured, Shivers can be found wandering the north corridor of the first floor hallway and appears as nothing but a floating candelabra. When the Poltergust 3000 gains the ability to expel flames, Luigi used this ability to light the candles Shivers is holding to cause him to panic and run into the Butler's Room, despite the fact that he initially rushed off in the wrong direction. Luigi follows him to the Butler's Room where Shivers sits in relaxation until he accidentally puts the lit candlestick under him, causing him to start screaming and rolling around in his chair in fear of the flames. The infamous green plumber realized Shivers was as vulnerable as ever at that point, and sucked up the poor butler. If Luigi vacuums Shivers but does not capture him in one try, Shivers will reappear at the entrance of the room, and if he does not vacuum the ghost up quickly, he'd leave the room entirely and return to the upper hall. After Luigi sucked up this frightful butler, the lights came on, and he earned the key to the Conservatory, outside of which Shivers had often floated with his candelabra. Inside the Conservatory, Luigi got the chance to capture the next portrait ghost, which appropriately enough, was Melody Pianissima. Physical appearance Shivers has a long face with a square jaw. He has a blue-green skin color and unlike many other ghosts he has green eyes. He has gelled back purple hair which forms a vampire-like widow's peak at his hairline; this look is furthered by Shiver's coat, which is black and has a red collar. Under his unbuttoned coat, Shivers wears a light purple shirt that has gold buttons. Gallery Screenshots 500px-Shivers2.png Frames Shivers.png|Bronze Frame 120px-Shivers1.png|Silver Frame Shivers GOLD.png|Gold Frame Names in other languages Trivia *Despite being 72 years old, the second oldest ghost in the game with a known age, he has no grey hair (although he does appear to be balding). *He lusts after Melody, despite being 46 years older than her, which is more than old enough to be her grandfather. However, it is likely that Melody died before Shivers. *If the Laundry Room is clear before lighting his candles, he is the only portrait ghost to appear in it lighten room *It appears he is afraid of fire, which possibly caused his death. Category:Characters Category:Portrait Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Ghosts Category:Special Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Area 2 Portrait Ghosts Category:Males Category:White ghosts